Poems of the heart
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Some random poems on the characters from Yona of the dawn.
1. Lonely child

**Just finished binging the anime and manga in a week and shit, I feel so... omg the feels is too great. Been a while since an anime moved me so much and it managed to bring me through a week where I just felt so low and seeing them smiling at me just made me smile. **

**Been into poetry lately as well and even though it doesn't rhyme too well, hope the meaning of it resonates with you all.**

**This poem is on Kija, whom I think is the most adorable person on earth and when I watched the OVA where he cried as he remembered his father just made me want to cry as well.**

**I don't own Kija (which I wished I can!)**

I watched as you pass by

Reaching out for something not there

Screaming your name I try to reach

Only to find that you were not there.

I want to hold you once

God forbid me if I try

What is wrong if I cannot hold the one

Who brought me into this world?

As the time came for you to die

I could feel it in my bones

As you finally became one with me

I could feel the power of the dragon within me.

I ran to where you were

Shocked to see your state

Wishing I could say something

Only to find I have nothing to say.

I reached out for you

Pulling the blanket across your chin

When suddenly you called out for someone

Who was never meant to be there.

I did my best to stifle my cry

Only to find out that you had heard me

As I heard your last words

All the regret filled my very soul.

"Can I touch him now?"

Was all I needed to hear

As I leaped onto your chest

Where you lay breathing your last breath.

Sobbing was all I could do

As you lay there breathing your last

I wished I could have told you more

Of how much I loved and adore you.

Father, rest in peace

For you have done so much for me

Now return to the heavens to meet your master

I shall fulfill the dreams you so desired.

**More coming your way!**

**All comments are welcomed! Check out my other anime stories (Haikyuu, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul just to name a few) on my profile!**


	2. Rising dawn

**A poem on Yona and the four dragons (and lets not forget Hak!)**

**I don't own the characters (Which sucks so much ahhh!)**

Once there was a land

Where a princess sat and stared

At the one she loved and cared for

But is unable to marry to.

Then the night came when she was betrayed

Blood spilled on the entryway

Her tears flowing as she realized

The person she loved never existed to begin with.

As she ran from her only home

With a childhood friend she trusted

Spear and sword to break enemy bones

He vowed to protect her to the very end.

So she sought out the help of legends

Specifically of dragons of old

Four people bestowed the power of the Gods

To rise up against the new king.

First was White

With a claw so sharp

It tears through anything

But at the price of the person's might.

Second was Blue

With a stare that pierces your soul

But with that comes hatred and fear

For people can never understand something so unreal.

Third is Green

Able to soar across the sky

A bright smile on his lips

Even when he was hiding a disgusting past.

Last of all was Yellow

This one was a legend of old

For he will never grow old and weary

A price he paid to help those he loved.

But don't forget the healer

A small boy who looks like a girl

He's mind is sharp, tongue wicked but also kind

He makes sure everything turns out right.

So as they stood looking at the horizon

Red hair billowing in the wind

As the princess reaches to claim her right

She had to take up the arms her father hated.

"Forgive me father"

"I've done what you've hated most"

"But this is the only way I can"

"Take back the kingdom you came to love"


	3. Unclaimed Love

**Here's a poem on Hak and his love for Yona (so happy that he finally told her that he well damn loves her holy shit, about time man!)**

**Shoutout to alyssglacias for supporting the past two poems and my other fanfics with her sweet and encouraging comments.**

**I don't own the characters.**

Even as a young child

I knew where I would be in the future

By the side of my best friend

And the girl I came to love.

Her red hair shining like the sun

Forever red as the dawn

Always running after Suwon

As I watched her run further away from me.

Even as I try to push it down

Knowing she could never be mine

I only wished for their happiness

Even if it meant giving up my very own.

Then the day came when everything went wrong

And Suwon had killed the king

As we fled from the palace into the night

I watched tears streak from Yona's eyes.

I wanted to kill Suwon back then

For making the princess cry like that

For the price of her undying love for him

He had taken everything she was meant to be.

Even when we were forced into hiding

Staying with the Wind Tribe I called my home

I knew I had to leave to exact revenge

On the man who tore her world apart.

But then she did the most unexpected thing

Of wanting to follow me

Into the world to find four dragons

Of old and legend that might not even exist.

But yes they did exist

In the form of young men, some not too bright but indeed strong

Willing to sacrifice their lives to her

The dragon blood singing through their veins.

As we journeyed across Kyouka

Searching for the answers to defeat the king

I felt myself drawing closer and closer

To the girl now destined to be queen.

I wanted to be by her side forever

Even though she never seemed to realize

That now it was more than just admiration and loyalty

My heart yearned for her love.

But now isn't the time for petty feelings

So I clamp them down deep into my heart

I have only one goal in life and that was to kill Suwon

The man who broke my red-haired princess's heart.

As we stand watching the sun

Bleeding red into the dawn

The red haired princess raised her bow

As we charged into battle.


	4. Hopeless dream

**This poem is on Suwon and why the heck he made everything go to shit in the first place (the moment he appeared on the screen, I was like this dude is trouble and boom, spot on, but it sucks, he's hot haha!). This is what I think might have spurred him to become who he is today.**

**I don't own the characters.**

Ever since I was a young boy

I always wondered why did Father

Did not become king

When he seemed so much more capable than the current king.

But King Il was a kind man

He always saw that we were taken care off

But deep down I knew that peace could never last

For mankind always thirst for blood and power.

Then the day came when father died

Or rather it seemed more like murder

When I found out who was the perpetrator

I knew I couldn't sit by any longer.

I bid my time

Planning for the day I became king

To turn Kyouka in the land

That was once a prosperous nation.

I didn't need to be a genius to know the land was dying

Its people poor and starved, stricken by illness

Even as the king preached peace and happiness

That was a far cry of what lay beyond castle walls.

Then there was Yona

Ah she was such a sweet naïve girl

Ignorant of the hell her father had created

All for the purpose of keeping up a false peace.

I couldn't stand it any longer

As I watched the man who murdered my father

Turn the kingdom I loved and call home

Into a land of suffering and sorrow.

Even though I knew it would break her heart

I did what I must that awful night

But when the words that slipped his lips hit my heart

I wondered if I had to end her too.

"She is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu

Charged with bringing peace to the land

You will never become king my boy

But I only feel sadness that your dreams will be in vain."

I knew that Yona had always been special

Once upon a time I wished her to be my bride

But now that I knew that she was a danger to my mission

I made a vow to kill her once and for all.

But as the young princess cowered at my feet

I couldn't bear to take her down

As the floor drenched red with her father's blood

I couldn't help be entrapped in her flaming red hair.

Then she had escaped into the night

With Hak who had looked at me with despise

Knowing that now there was no turning back

I made sure to kill them the next time we meet.

Even as the days pass by

And Kyouka slowly began to become better

I wished for the day that we could be reunited

As friends that we were as young children.

But that fantasy had been dashed away

Now I remain the lonely king

Who had thrown away those he had loved

To set a kingdom back onto its path.

Sometimes I wished I could take it all back

And go back to a world filled with friends

But there is no turning back into those dreamlike days

As war was about to rise and take place.


	5. Princess of the dawn

**Here's another one on Yona (for me it was a little harder for me to write about her but I hope this is ok).**

**I don't own the characters.**

I always hated my flaming red hair

Its strands forever making me wonder

Why is it this weird colour

Blazing like the rising dawn.

I wished with all my heart I knew why it happened

That fateful night when he killed my father

The man I wanted to be my husband

Was now my father's and soon to be my killer.

As I fled with the boy who was my aid

Into the night away from home

I wept tears of sorrow that now

I would never be able to be with him.

Oh Suwon why did you do

Such a horrible thing that night

On the night I came into this world

You made it the day you broke my heart.

I've always watched you from afar

My kind cousin who always reached out to others

Telling me that you loved my red hair

Making me feel a little happier.

Now as I traveled through the world

Seeking out help to reclaim the throne

For I am King Hiryuu reincarnated

Dragon king that ruled Kyouka of old.

When I met you once more

I wanted to grab your sword

To pierce it through you the way you did

To my father who only wanted peace.

But now I know that we had anything but peace

For Kyouka was a land of sadness and turmoil

As I traveled the land it opened my eyes

Of a world where many suffer and die.

Now I am glad that you killed my father

For you made me see what the world really is

Now I strive to make things right

Even if it means having to defy you.

I don't know yet if I will kill you

I still loved you like I did all these years

Wondering what happened to the kind young Lord

Who never wished to harm a soul.

But those days are over now

As we looked into the new dawn

As red flashed and painted the sky

I raise my bow to finish the fight.


	6. Lily of the lake

**This poem is on Lily (damn I'm so glad she isn't one of those female characters that justs get in the way of everything and turns out to me as much of a badass as Yona. OMG why didn't they adapt this into the anime? Where's season 2 people?)**

**I don't own the characters. **

I always thought

That my home was peaceful and beautiful

But underneath this façade

Drug dealings go ahead.

When I saw with my own eyes

Of what had happened to my home

I vowed to make things right

Even if it cost me my whole life.

As much as I loved my father

I thought he was nothing more than a coward

Not wanting to do anything of the situation

As the people began to die from the drug outbreak.

Now it was so common to see

Dead bodies floating in the river

People passing by as though it was

Nothing more than rubbish meant to be thrown away.

When I met the girl whose hair

Shone as red as the rising sun

I knew that she was someone who will

One day bring peace to this land.

Yona was such a kind person

I wondered what made her come

To a place as desolate as this

Where nothing good lurks on the surface.

Surrounded by five handsome men

And a boy who looked as pretty as a girl

She made it her mission to make things right

Find the drug dealers and bring them to the light.

Even as she was slashed on the back

She vowed to get back at them

Rising to meet the challenge ahead

Even if meant sacrificing her own life.

How I wished I was like her

Being brave and reckless to throw away her own life

But deep down I felt she was hiding a secret

So dangerous it could kill us all.

But I never ceased to follow her

Even as things were asunder

When my father finally came to his senses

Yona had vanished into thin air.

Her name struck a chord in me

Of a certain princess hidden in the palace

Tales spoke of flaming red hair

Much like the one King Hiryuu had.

But that was all but a myth

No way dragons could even exist

As I walk my path of exile

A new dawn rises to meet Kyouka.


	7. Silent blue

**What do you do when you feel like shit? Write a poem about someone else suffering (Sin-ah is such an angel, wth did they treat him so badly omg)**

**I don't own the characters.**

The first thing I remember

Was nothingness and darkness

When the mask befell my face

I knew I was never seeing the light of day.

Even so

There were times I looked beyond

With these eyes given by the dragon

Cursed to turn those who look into stone.

I don't know how true these words were

Only that it gave me loneliness

But there was one man who came near me

For he shared the same eyes as me.

Ao was an interesting man

Although I can no longer remember his face

He was kind in his own little way

Showing me the ways of the sword.

After years had passed and Ao finally died

Laughing as he was freed from the curse

I watched as we moved into darkness

Away from prying eyes and others.

I don't know how much time had passed

When suddenly these people came

Led by a girl with flaming red hair

Her gaze was ever so loving and kind.

I felt something stir within me

Boiling the dragon blood in my veins

Her eyes calling me to join her quest

To bring the land to the peace it once had.

I felt drawn to her

Even as the villagers fought against them

Then I left the village with them

To see the world like nothing before.

Not know what was my name

For my mother killed herself before it could be done

As she gazed into the skies above

Sin-ah was the name she bestowed to me.

Silence and deadly

Those were what describe me

But she treated me with love and grace

Not like an animal in a cage.

Now as I traveled with my dragon brothers

Gathering the way we had millennia ago

To serve the king the dragons loved so much

To give her the throne she deserves.


	8. Unchained

**This is for our beloved Jaeha, who is my favourite character besides Hak. His stage play actor plays Kageyama Tobio in the Haikyuu stage play and I have to say, so freaking hot kyahhh!**

**I don't own the characters.**

How unsightly this thing

That has been bestowed upon me

A leg made out of scales and claws

Giving me the ability to soar.

Even though I was meant to for the skies

I was bound to the earth

Out of fear, I would betray them

They made me grovel in the dirt.

The previous dragon was a strange one

Always making sure I would never escape

Even though he himself suffered the same fate

Of being bound to a master he would never meet.

When the day came I could bear it no longer

I took off with the power I had

Smashing the chains and soaring through the sky

Like the green dragon did in the past.

The view was amazing

The clouds and the wind whipping through my hair

Even though I didn't know where I would go

I knew I would rather go there then be alone.

Then I met a lady and her pirates

Fighting for justice in a cruel town

Using the power to serve a king

I used it instead to set others free.

Then the day came

When I met a girl

Flaming red hair

Drawing me towards her stare.

Even though I vowed to

Never bow to any master

I could feel the dragon blood boiling in me

Crying out for the King they dearly missed.

Oh I don't understand this feeling at all

Do I love her or was it the dragon's call?

To serve the king the way they did

Even though it could all be a myth.

But I felt myself following her anyway

Leaving my friends back at the bay

Into the world as protector a girl

Who was King Hiryuu reborn.

As we set out on our journey

To reclaim the throne from a certain king

I still ask myself if it was love

Or the dragon forcing me to do her bidding.

But I couldn't bear to leave a girl

So sweet and delicate as her

Wandering around with a big brunt

Who carried a spear like no other.

Ah what to do

Life is full of mysteries

As long as I was not bound to this earth

I am free to go wherever I pleased.


	9. Eternity

**Everytime I think of Zeno, I think of how the poor guy had to go through so many years alone without being able to stay with them. Sad... but at least now he had Yona and the others. I watched the OVA late at night thinking meh, it would be a light watch and then I ended up wanting to bawl my eyes out when it turned out to be about Zeno's life. AHHHHH!**

**I don't own the characters.**

When gold first

Flooded my vision

I made a promise

One that would be my curse.

As I fought with my dragon brothers

I knew even then I was different from the others

I would never die no matter how many times

Sword and arrow pierced my body.

This was frightening

But satisfying just the same

That I would be able to protect my king

Whose red hair called out to me.

Then the day came

When he wilted and died

All of us now found

That we had no more of a life.

As my dragon brothers departed for the world

I stayed behind at the palace

To make sure the young king rules properly

And to protect his father's legacy.

Even as the years went by

I never aged even a day

Even though I tried to many times

I would never die until the end of time.

Finally, I left

And roamed the earth

Knowing that I have all

The time in the world.

I met a young lady

Whom I fell in love

Although frail and sickly

I took her as my bride.

Even as she lay dying

She smiled with her lovely eyes

Telling me we will meet in the heavens

Although I knew that would never happen.

I always tried to speak my name

Afraid I would forever forget it

As I wandered over hundreds of years

I wondered if I would ever be granted peace.

Then I saw the light in the sky

Signaling the birth of a new king

One that would have flaming red hair

Rising to bring in a new peace.

As I visited my dragon brothers

I felt my heart shatter with sorrow

To see how the great had been oppressed and fallen

For powers given out of this world.

I wept for the child in the mask

Who was never able to see the light

Out of the fear that his eyes would bring

Death to those who look at him.

I woe for the child who was chained to the earth

Even though he was meant for the sky

If his predecessor could have seen him now

He would have wept at what they have done.

The white dragon was a curious one

Young and bright with three long scars

A legacy of the white dragon he wished to protect

Even though they scarred his back.

One day I promised my brothers

That I would one day meet them again

Even though you may be the new generation

You're still my brothers in blood.

As we set off into the world

Knowing what lay before us

I prayed to the gods of the blessing they gave me

For now I could serve a new reborn king.


	10. Pretty dreams

**Here's a poem for our beloved Bishonen medic, Yun.**

**I don't own the characters.**

Home has never been

The place for a pretty boy like me

Desolated and cold, lonely and poor

The only thing going on was thievery.

I hated life back there

In the village ruled by Fire

Preaching that they were of the dragon

Oh heck, they turn everything into ashes.

Then I met this clumsy man

Oh Iksu you were such a klutz

But having known and nurse you for so long

I'm glad that you had come along.

As you took me on your adventures

Showing me the ways of the world

Teaching me of herbs and cooking

Showing me there was hope and joy.

Then I saw the girl come with

The man who wielded a spear of thunder

I felt something stir within me

That this girl was someone important to me.

Yona is such a kind and brave person

Although at first, she was nothing special

Hak, on the other hand, is an untamed beast

God knows how Yona deals with him.

As we traveled far from home

I left Iksu all alone

But he told me he would be alright

That the time has come to set Kyouka right.

I miss him day and night

Often wondering if he was alright

But I know he was more than a bumbling fool

A priest who tells futures of dragons old.

We met new people along the way

Men with the powers of dragons old

Flying, seeing far into the distance

Claws tearing through everything in sight.

We are a weird Happy hungry bunch

Going about our business

Saving people in distress

Never putting much time to rest.

I don't care if the road gets harder

I know this is the path I will take

To serve Yona, King Hiryuu reborn

To make Kyouka into a land of peace.

**OMG I just can't leave out the name Happy Hungry Bunch, it was so cute omg haha!**


	11. Old dragon's wishes

**So the scene where Kija was crying over his father at the only time he ever held him (shit that scene made me want to cry all the time and the music, shit... so beautiful omg) came to my mind and I thought heck, this guy needs more love and respect.**

**We hardly ever hear anything about Kija's dad other than him giving him the scar so I thought this would be how I imagined him to be in the story.**

**I don't own the characters (which sucks big time!)**

As I stared into the sky

I knew that I had been born right

To serve the king with my right hand

The white dragon's power within me.

Little did I know the day will never

Come for me to serve the king

For that role had been snatched away

When my son came into the world.

As I tried to fight for my right

To serve as the king's right hand

I knew that soon I would meet my end

As I was drained of my mighty hand.

Years passed and I felt myself

Drowning in fear, loss and grief

Hatred for the child that took it all

Pain that I was separated from him.

Now they locked me up as a madman

Kept away from my very own child and flesh

As the days went I knew I didn't have much time

To hold the child I had scarred and made cry.

Oh Kija forgive this old man

For he still thinks like a small child

Even as I felt my strength fade away

I knew that you would inherit it all one day.

How I wished to touch your face

To see the small little boy I had made

To tell him just how sorry I am

For scarring his small pale tiny back.

Ah Kija is that you there

I wished I could see your face right now

I want to hold you against my chest

As I weep before I breath my last.

When I thought all was lost

I felt a small form bounce on me

Clinging to me for everything that was worth

Everything to him and to me.

Even as my mind went to the heavens

I could tell that Kija was there

As I breathed his name for the first and last time

I prayed that he wouldn't meet the same horrible fate.

Forgive this old man

Grow strong my white young dragon

I will love you until the very end

Even though you took my birthright from me.


End file.
